The Dream
by MissMillyRose
Summary: my first story. hermione and draco get up to some mischief around hogwarts. M for a reason.


Hermione Granger awoke with a start; she had sweat droplets on her forehead, glistening like diamonds due to the sunlight shining in through the dormitory window on this warm, sunny looking Saturday. _Yes, yes it was just a bad dream, thank goodness _Hermione thought to herself as she sat upright on her four poster bed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She had had the weirdest dream involving a certain person who ought to not even be in her wildest of dreams. She sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes, thinking about what she had dreamt, and then decided it was time to get dressed and head down to the great hall where she would meet Harry and Ron for breakfast as she did every other morning. She slowly got changed and then made her way to the great hall, greeting her best friend Ginny on the way. Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall together and Ginny rushed over to sit with Parvati and Lavender, as it was her preferred seat when eating in the great hall. Hermione continued to walk to her usual seat between Harry and Ron, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy sitting at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy had beyond pale skin, platinum blonde hair and usually had a smug smirk upon his face, but not today, today his face showed no expression which was particularly odd for Draco, as he was usually bullying a student, or throwing insulting names at Hermione such as filthy mudblood. Hermione forced herself to stop glaring at Malfoy and resumed walking towards her friends, where she sat. "Morning Hermione" said Harry and Ron in unison, "how did you sleep?" asked Ron, she dared not mention her dream to her friends so she hastily replied with "it was excellent thank you, how about you two?" in a higher pitched voice than usual, which she thought they would have noticed but it appeared not. She ate breakfast and conversed with the boys as usual and then told them she had a few things to do, and she got up and left, with an unearthly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Hermione had spent the rest of her day completing and proof reading all of her recent assignments, whilst also thinking about her dream, why couldn't she get this dream out of her head? Why did it feel so real? Question after question went through her mind until she finally gave up trying to figure out the answers, which she was usually very good at doing. It was now dark outside and she could hear a few other students snoring quite loudly in the nearby rooms, she quietly put all of her assignments in a neat pile on her desk, and an extremely unnatural desire crept over her, she had no idea why but she wanted to go wandering about the castle at that particular moment, she had the certain feeling that she needed to. She silently put on her purple knee length night gown and slippers, left the dormitory and the common room and started walking about the castles corridors, stopping at a portrait every now and then to admire its inhabitants, she planned on taking a while, as she knew that as long as she was quiet she would not be caught, the caretaker would most certainly be in bed by now, it was well after two in the morning. She wandered the corridors for about twenty minutes, until she bumped into a tall boy who had his back to her, she could tell it was a boy because the persons hair was too short to be any of the girls she knew from Hogwarts and she knew almost all of them as she was a prefect, and knowing most people was sort of like part of her job as prefect. She held up her wand and quietly whispered "lumos" as did the boy at the exact same time, she recognised the harsh sounding voice instantly and sure enough she made out the face of Draco Malfoy, with a grin on his face showing that he obviously just realised who she was as well. She quietly asked him to follow her, and he quietly said back "why the hell would I want to follow you Granger?" sounding slightly disgusted, "oh grow up Malfoy, we need to go somewhere we can have this argument without waking the whole school and getting caught for being up past curfew". "I'm not following you just so you don't get in trouble Granger, and I sure as hell don't need you to cover my arse for me" said Draco, "shut the bloody hell up and follow me" she replied to him, giving him a hateful look, she turned and began to walk back towards Gryffindor tower, he reluctantly followed her because deep inside he knew he need not get caught wandering corridors with Hermione Granger of all people. He muttered unintelligible words under his breath as he walked.

They finally reached the portrait of the fat lady, where Hermione whispered something Draco could not make out as she said it so quietly. Draco followed Hermione into the Gryffindor common room and quietly up the staircase to the girls' dormitory where he wondered what would happen. They reached Hermione's room and Hermione locked the door and put a charm on the room so that nobody outside it could hear what was being said at all and Draco turned the light on where he could see Hermione clear as day, and she him. Hermione was thinking what she was going to say to Malfoy next, she was so furious with him but words were struggling to reach the surface, until Draco broke the silence and said "so why did you bring me up here Granger? Was it so you could _seduce_ me?" he chuckled with an arrogant grin upon his face, "cute slippers by the way mudblood, they look a bit old and tatty, have you been borrowing that Weasley girls things?" he laughed, "I'll have you know Draco Malfoy, that these are my slippers, and if you dare insult any of the Weasley family in front of me ever again you will regret it" she retorted. "What are you going to do about it Granger?" he said with a hint of impatience surfacing in his voice, "why did you bring me up here anyway?", Hermione didn't know what to say, why had she brought him up here? "I... I... don't know" she said with uncertainty in her now shaky voice, "well then I'm leaving this filthy mudblood bedroom and going back to my own" he said, "no! I mean... wait a minute". Draco started to slowly walk towards Hermione who was standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room with what Hermione thought to be a devilish but charming looking smile at the same time; he stopped just a few inches away from her. She suddenly realised how tall Draco Malfoy actually was, and how handsome he also seemed to be. Draco noticed a certain look appear in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, it was unmistakeably a look of longing and desire and as he looked into her eyes in silence his real feelings seemed to bubble to the surface, mixed with his usual bad attitude. Hermione had no idea why she hadn't realised how much she liked and wanted Draco, he was so attractive in a dark sort of way, and she was sure of it, sure that he had some decent human feelings inside him somewhere, and as she thought this her feelings became apparent to her and she realised that the dream she had had was about to come true, possibly in a slightly different way but still, it made some sort of sense now. Her dream was her deepest, most inconspicuous and unwanted desire.

Draco noticed how hard Hermione was thinking and decided it was the right moment, the right moment to do what he had so secretly wanted to do for a while now. He stepped closer yet, if that was possible, and grabbed Hermione's wrists which were dangling by her side, he pushed Hermione against the wall and pinned her hands to the wall above her head with his own, allowing next to no space between himself and the girl whom for so long he had pretended he detested. "Draco Malfoy, let me go this instant, get off me" Hermione said reluctantly, "shut up Granger, I know you want me" he laughed "why hold back?" He slowly lowered his lips to hers, looking into her beautiful eyes until he finally reached her lips, he did not kiss her softly, he kissed her fiercely, as if he were angry, and each time his lips left hers, even just for half a second, the most parching thirst ran through her, making her cry out. Her breath hitched as he shimmied her night gown up and over her head. She saw a flash of surprise cross his face when he discovered that she wore nothing underneath. She did not want him to stop kissing her the way he was, but the excitement of having Draco see her this way for the very first time kept her from complaining. She began unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as she possibly could, shaking with anticipation, when she had finally finished unbuttoning his shirt she pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms, and then it fell to the ground. Hermione took a moment to take in how hot he really is, and how nice his body is also. Draco began to kiss her again, a little more softly this time, but he didn't stay on her lips, he moved towards the side of her neck, giving her small kisses there, it gave her a tingly sensation; she had never been touched here before let alone kissed. He left a small love bite there and proceeded to kiss his way down her body, which he found quite stunning. He stopped at her breasts and began to suck and softly nibble at her nipples, whilst she let out quiet moans of pleasure. As he continued to do this for a few minutes, she started to unzip his pants and pulled them down as far as she could without having her breasts out of reach of this perfect man giving her so much pleasure. Once he had stopped doing what he was doing, she let out a moan of disappointment, then she realised what she wanted to do next. She fell to her knees on the floor, she reached up to his waist and slipped a finger under the elastic of his boxers, pulled them down quickly, and had a hand wrapped around his member before they reached his ankles. She was shocked at how big Draco actually was, considering compared to some of the other boys at Hogwarts he had what seemed to be a smaller figure. The size of it excited her immensely; she slowly licked him up one side then down the other, like he was an ice cream cone, or a lollipop. The feel of her tongue made his knees weak and he did not understand how she was so good at what she was doing as he knew for a fact that she had to be a virgin, right? He let the word "fuck" and a small grunt of pleasure escape his lips. "Have you done this before?" he asked her in a rather shaky voice, due to the shivers she was sending up his spine because of the way she was moving her tongue. All she did was shook her head, as she wanted to continue what she was doing, because she knew how much he was enjoying it. He held off for as long as he could, but just the thought of someone so innocent like her doing the things she was doing made him want to explode, "Granger, you need to stop doing that now" he said reluctantly, "why?" she sweetly replied as she looked up into his eyes, "because if you keep going there I'm going to come in your fucking mouth" he sighed. She stood up and seeing the disappointment on Hermione's face Draco smiled at her, a cunning devious smile, he pushed her down on to the bed, forced her legs apart and started to kiss her inner thighs, making his way to her centre. He started to lick, his rhythm was erratic, first fast, then slow, and back to fast again, teasing her, bringing her so close, and then backing off again, showing her just who was in control. She moaned his name and at this he looked up into her eyes and said "you like that do you Granger?" with a smile spread wide across his face, she replied by moaning and pushing his face back to where it was.

Despite the fact that she wanted him to continue what he was doing, he stopped and started to kiss his way back up her body, stopping at parts that made her shiver to nibble for a few seconds. He began to kiss her again, but this time softly, trying to show her with his lips just how much he really cared about her. She whispered "I want you Draco, I want you inside me. Now." He was utterly shocked that Hermione Granger wanted to take it further than they already had; he thought she would have almost murdered him by now for starting this, but instead she was egging it on, she wanted it. He moved one of his hands down between her legs and he could feel how ready she was for him. Her legs instantly parted ready for him. Draco settled above her before he guided himself into her, watching her face as he slid in slowly. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth parted slightly as she moaned. He waited until he filled her completely before he slowly started to move in and out of her. Their hips moved together as her legs wrapped around his waist. Draco thrusted into her softly and he leaned down to kiss her, silencing her moans. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she hungrily kissed him back. They moved together perfectly and moaned into each other's mouth. Their hands somehow knew all the right places to touch to receive a reaction. He continued to thrust into her deeply and moaned "oh Granger", and all she could do was moan quite loudly back. Hermione felt her walls tightening around him-not able to hold back the loud screams of pleasure that came out of her mouth. It was such a pleasurable experience, it felt so good for both of them. Hermione panted and gasped out as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge until she couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a moan and felt herself contracting around Draco's member as they both came together. Draco pulled his member out of Hermione and fell onto his back on the bed right beside her. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest, and started to draw patterns softly on his stomach with her fingernails. "I'm sorry Hermione", "what on earth for?" she replied. "For being such a jerk to you all the time, and forcing you into this", "oh Draco, you didn't force me, I was shocked, but I wanted this, I have wanted this for a while". "Is that so?" he asked, she just looked up into his gorgeous silver grey eyes and smiled.

"I guess I better head back to my dormitory now" said Draco, "why don't you just sleep here with me the rest of the night? We will figure out what to do in the morning" Hermione said. Draco smiled and said "I would love that". They cuddled up to each other, wrapped in each other's arms. "Hermione?", "yes Draco?", "I really like you, I actually think I may love you, as absurd as that seems", "I feel the same" she said ecstatically. Draco found Hermione's lips with his own and gave her a slow and gentle kiss, which seemed to have meaning behind it "goodnight" he whispered to her. "Goodnight Draco" she smiled, and with that they fell asleep in each other's arms without a care in the world, and they both had beautiful dreams that night, unexplainable, wonderful dreams.


End file.
